Inesperadamente Cotidiano
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Amorra. Él era la razón por la cual regresaría sin pensarlo dos veces a ese lugar, teniendo como excusa el cuidar de su gente, la verdad era que quería asegurarse de que lo que él decía era verdad: Que había cambiado, y ahora, no podía despegar de su rutina salir todas las mañanas para encontrarse con él por ese mismo camino. Regalo para Humpty Dumpty Dhu ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


Hey! Aquí estoy muchachos con algo nuevo para el fandom que hubiese querido aportar para la Semana Amorra, pero al carajo, como no estaba, lo subiré ahora en conmemoración del cumpleaños de una gran persona y escritora grandemente partícipe en nuestro bello proyecto de dominación mundial: **¡Humpty Dhumpty Dhu!** Quien cumple años *aplausos* Espero este invento mío te agrade dulzura, eres fabulosa, gracias por todos los detalles que siempre tienes para todos ;)

La pareja principal será **Korra **&** Noatak/Amon**, mi precioso primer Amorra que nace después de tanto ver FanArt en DD que están que arden… ¡Es su culpa, lo juro! Esos grandes artistas terminarán por provocar un shock en mí que me ayudará de cierta forma (?) está claro que nuestra relación es complicada XD

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Él era la razón por la cual regresaría sin pensarlo dos veces a ese lugar, teniendo como excusa el cuidar de su gente, la verdad era que quería asegurarse de que lo que él decía era verdad: Que había cambiado, y ahora, no podía despegar de su rutina salir todas las mañanas para encontrarse con él por ese mismo camino.

**Rated T:** Ya veremos que se me ocurre en el camino :3 No sé, es decir, Amon tiene edad de ser el papi de Korra XD creo que ya por ahí pueden observar que no todo es ternura y fresas de chocolate…

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Cotidianamente Inesperado**

_Por: _Marianita-chan.

**…**

**Capítulo I: Caminata de Ensueño. **

**–** Quédate aquí y avísame si ves que notan que no estoy **–. **

Esto no se suponía que debía ser así, ¿Quién demonios llegaría a imaginar que Avatar Korra legaría a estar tan desesperada por salir de esos muros? Pero era algo inevitable… Luego de probar la libertad, no podía haber nadie en la vida que deseara dejarla…

Así pues, la recién recuperada jovencita dejó reposando la cabeza de su fiel compañera entre sus patas para darle a entender su veredicto de que tenía que quedarse a juro y porque sí; Naga la observó con una buena y bien practicada cara de cachorro que se guardaba bajo la manga para tiempos como aquellos ¡No era justo! También quería salir a jugar, probó mezclar esa enternecedora mirada con un lamentable y pequeño quejido de abandono dramático y total, medio resultó:

**–** Por favor, Naga, necesito esto… **–** _Yo también._ E intensificó aún más los ojitos aguados. **–** Te prometo que te llevo la próxima y te traigo una nueva pelota. **–** Sonaba bien tomando en cuenta como había acabado la última en manos de la señora que olía siempre a metal y tierra. **–** Pero debes ayudarme a que haya una próxima vez. **–** Rogó el Avatar.

Finalmente, el canino cedió con un gruñido leve de resignación.

**–** Te Quiero Mucho, Naga. **–** Recibió feliz el abrazo de su dueña y se concentró seguidamente en mantenerse bien alerta de los guardias y los sonidos a través de las paredes de la habitación. Korra procedió a salir por la ventana, teniendo cuidado de donde colocaba cada pie y lanzándose para aterrizar en la nieve, como tanto le gustaba.

Utilizando su agua control, fue sumergiéndose y avanzando, cuando calculó que estaba a orillas del pueblo más cercano, salió a la superficie, no había avanzado tanto como lo quería, pero por lo menos ya no estaba a la vista de cualquier autoridad que quisiera mandarla de regreso, observó el sol, estaba lo suficientemente arriba como para que el mercado abriera y le brindara todo lo que quería. Perfecto.

Sonrió para sí, no tenía que obedecer a nadie con la edad que tenía, era absurdo, así que se manejaría lo suficientemente bien como para que pudiera repetir la fuga en otro momento con los mismos exitosos resultados.

Se había recuperado casi por completo, iba machacando cada pesadilla una por una, algunas con ayuda, otras enfocando su meditación en vencer aquello que era parte de un supuesto estrés post-traumático y todas esas cosas extrañas que Kya le había contado un par de meses atrás, cuando se había decidido a recuperarse y descansar un poco de las presiones.

Caminó por el mercado con tranquilidad, el olor predominante era el de pescado fresco, así que estaba claro que todos los que iban allí a esa hora era por los bocadillos de la semana, se dio una palmada en la frente mentalmente, debía estar al pendiente de que su madre no le hallara en ese lugar, o le comentaría a Tenzin y sería un desastre. ¿Qué clase de problema acontecía? Sólo quería estirar un poco las piernas. Ni que fuera crimen. Además, por lo que observaba, ya las personas se estaban acostumbrando a convivir con los espíritus, y estos también a las multitudes. No había tanto problema…

Podía valerse por sí misma.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todo era porque querían mantenerla a salvo de los peligros acosadores, denótese "periodismo", del mundo exterior, pero también era que toda la Tribu la reconociera fácilmente, y eso se traducía a tener que soportar un millón de preguntas, por si acaso, para evitar eso, hasta se había peinado diferente y vestido tradicional para la ocasión, si no lo supiera ella misma, se veía como una joven normal que estaba de paseo y lo único que le interesaba era encontrar un partido conveniente.

Esas palabras tocaron fondo en un hoyuelo que todavía no estaba preparada para afrontar, así que se concentró en una nueva tienda por el camino; sencillamente decorada y con temas de colección sobre el arte del Agua Control por todos lados, era comandada por un hombre que atendía gratamente a un niño que parecía querer recibir de su parte algún tipo de instrucción de sus pergaminos.

Lo observó más de cerca, le pareció conocido. Se acercó más.

Físico bien formado, como casi todos los hombres mayores del lugar, perfil afilado y ojos azulados, piel tostada y cabello castaño oscuro peinado sin mucho interés visual hacia atrás. Pero luego, el hombre volteo a verle y una imagen asaltó su memoria y provoco que casi cayera hecha cenizas en la colcha blanca gratuita del Polo Sur. Ahogó un delirio algo grosero para una dama y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de allí.

El hombre también estaba boca abierta.

Se disculpó con el muchacho, dejándolo a cargo de su hermano que salía de la tienda con una mercancía para exhibición y se dirigió con decisión por el mismo camino de la joven, para cuando la alcanzó, decidió ignorar por completo sus bien formadas curvas y su rostro perfilado y noble, igualmente se concentró en la dilatación de esos encantadores ojos celestes, diferentes a los de cualquier otra mujer, por mucho que dijeran que era iguales a los de cualquiera del lugar.

**–** Tu… **–** Y no vio venir el puño en la mandíbula que lo tumbó de cara contra el suelo en un sonido abochornante. Se lo tenía merecido por tomarla así de la muñeca, aseguraba para sus adentros Korra mientras seguía retrocediendo.

**–** ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí! **–** Chilló con desespero, sorprendiéndose de estar casi atrapada entre la pared de una de las cabañas del pueblo y el cuerpo que se levantaba del suelo. **–** Amon… **–** Siseó entre dientes. Fue suficiente la paciencia gastada por el hombre que se apretó con enojo las sienes y le lanzaba una mirada afilada a la chica.

**–** Nos volvemos a ver, Avatar Korra… **–** Sin muchos más ánimos, se irguió completamente y la encaró de mala gana. **–** No esperaba que me recibiera envuelto en rosas, pero creo que el puñetazo es un exceso… **–** Se burló mientras tanteaba su mentón en busca de fractura. **–** A decir verdad, ¿Por qué la habré seguido? Creo que me dejé llevar por la sorpresa… **–** Susurró.

**–** ¡Eso es lo que debería decir yo!** –** Reclamó Korra, colocándose en posición de defensa, volvió a gritar. **–** ¿Qué es lo que quieres de este pueblo, Amon? **–** El la observó con una mueca de burla, resaltando sus pequeñas canas bajo la melena chocolate y unas arrugas en la frente nacientes de noches llenas de preocupación.

**–** ¿Qué que quiero? **–** Miro el cielo y luego levantó los hombros sin interés. **–** La verdad, nada. **–** Seguidamente, estrechó la mano derecha. **–** Y por cierto, mi nombre es Noatak. **–** Decidió presentarse como corresponde.

Ella no respondió al saludo, poco a poco el ambiente se llenó de cierta presión incomoda que fue cargando el lugar de tensión y nerviosismo poco conveniente para una situación como aquella. Él era la persona que lideró una rebelión, que se suponía había muerto en alta mar por suicidio junto a su hermano, y ella… ¡Ella era el Avatar! Incluso las acciones de ese hombre pusieron en riesgo ese título, sin mencionar su vida y cordura. ¿¡Cómo demonios debían actuar!?

Noatak pasó aquella mano que antes estaba extendida por su nuca, en un claro acto de incomodidad. Con algo del mismo sentimiento se acercó a Korra, inmediatamente, al sentirse acorralada, manifestó el desagrado de su presencia invocando su elemento natural de la nieve y lanzándoselo a la cara, un juego de niños, a los ojos del mayor.

**–** ¡Que no te me acerques! **–**.

**–** ¡Que no quiero hacer nada malo! **–**.

Se observaron con reproche mutuo, una persona pasó por allí, y con una rápida mirada, le pareció con facilidad que eran unos conocidos discutiendo sobre alguna cosa en mal estado en el mercado, se fue rápidamente al sentir los rayos invisibles de incertidumbre y ataque que desprendían los dos.

**–** No te creo. **–** Dijo el Avatar finalmente.

**–** Eso no me interesa. **–** Corto él. **–** Tú decides esa estupidez, yo sólo tengo que aclarar el hecho de que ahora vivo una nueva vida. **–** Sentenció.

**–** ¿Y cómo es eso? **–** Inquirió con desagrado. **–** ¿Se puede saber cómo lograste algo así? **–** Acusó con cierto tono de regaño.

**–** Yo no necesito ningún tipo de reclamo. **–** Rugió. **–** Es lo que se consigue cuando ya no puedes seguir con tus planes, empiezas de nuevo; y cuando eres alguien como yo, con planes demasiado influyentes, y que tuvo que enfrentarse a puntos no esperados, debe terminar por recurrir… a cierta ayuda particular. **–** Explicó con desinterés.

Korra alzó una ceja. Amon, mejor dicho, Noatak hizo lo propio con su rostro. **–** ¿Y? **–** Soltó el Avatar.

**–** _¡¿Cómo que "y"?!_ **–** La exclamación no llegó a ser más que un sonido áspero entre dientes.

**–** ¿Qué quieres lograr con eso? **–** Fue directo al grano.

**–** Quiero que no lo arruines. **–** Pidió el castaño. **–** Soy un simple comerciante, que vive en las afueras, pesca todas las madrugadas y tiene una vida tranquila. **–** Korra fue relajando el ceño. **–** No quiero que lo eche a perder… Como casi todo lo que haces… **–** Susurró esto último con cierta maldad.

**–** ¡Te escuché! **–** Le señaló con el dedo índice.

**–** ¿¡Y eso a mí qué!? Sólo quiero que no corras de regreso al fuerte de la Loto Blanca gritando como una mocosa "Amon está vivo, vino por mí, hará esto, hará aquello" **–** Agitó las manos con odio.

**–** Yo no haría eso. **–** Se sonrojó.

**–** Pues que se mantenga así. **–** Noatak se dio la vuelta, Korra le gritó.

**–** ¡Amon! **–**.

**–** ¡Que no soy él! **–** Se giró rápidamente y la encaró de nuevo. Korra no retrocedió y la desconfianza creció.

**–** ¿Y eso a mí qué? **–** Dijo con deje de burla. **–** Te lo advierto. **–** Dio un paso adelante. **–** Te estaré vigilando. Este es mi hogar, si noto que haces algo extraño…

Unos fuertes ladridos la alertaron de que debía regresar, el hombre formó una sonrisa socarrona en su cara. **–** ¿Se te acabó el recreo, Avatar Korra? **–**.

**–** Te propongo un trato. **–** Ambos se sorprendieron por lo que ella ofreció. El tragó duro y se lo tomó en serio, asintió.

**–** Te escucho. **–**.

**–** Estaré de regreso antes de lo que piensas, protegeré a estas personas con mi vida, sin la ayuda de esos idiotas, te vigilaré, cuando yo venga no soy "el Avatar" y para ese tiempo, tu seguirás siendo "Noatak" **–** Él se encogió de hombros.

**–** Ni que me importara mucho. **–** Ella reconoció el '_está bien' _oculto_._ Cuando el hombre volteó de nuevo y ella se quedó viendo su espalda ancha, le pareció que ciertamente, ese señor era apuesto. Sacudió la cabeza, demasiadas sorpresas por una mañana ¡y ni siquiera había podido recorrer el mercado completo! le estaban afectando el cerebro.

**–** Noatak. **–** Él se volvió a detener y volteó a verla con obstinación.

**–** ¿Qué? **–**.

**–** Recuerda que te vigilo. **–** Señaló sus ojos con dos dedos y le señaló a él con los mismos, el antiguo líder de la revolución soltó un bufido y fue doblando por la esquina de regreso a su negocio, no sin antes burlar.

**–** No tengo duda. **–** Fue observado por Korra hasta que ya no lo tuvo a la vista.

Un aullido volvió alertarla, gruñó una grosería en voz alta y se dio a la tarea de correr de regreso a la cede de entrenamiento.

Semejante entretenimiento se había encontrado para despejar la mente.

…

Había llegado a tiempo, y para cuando le preguntaron donde había estado todo ese tiempo, miro a todas las esquinas para sonreír con todos los dientes y susurrar: **–** Estaba en el… baño… **–** Y como es normal, su sonrojo fue mal interpretado.

Pero luego, eso no importó.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza su rostro, con una sonrisa demasiado bonachona y una madurez que le resultaba inquietante, ¿y si ahora mismo estaba torturando a alguien?

Intentó concentrarse en su meditación, en sus ejercicios, incluso en la comida… Pero no pudo. Así que estaba decidido mucho antes de pensarlo, al día siguiente madrugaría otra vez e iría a esa choza para estar segura de que el en verdad estaba viviendo de una forma distinta.

Esta vez, dejó el lugar mucho antes del amanecer y tuvo que llevar a Naga con ella. **–** ¿Es en serio? **–** Y su buena compañera le empujó con el hocico. **–** Pero no puedes acompañarme al mercado, me reconocerían enseguida. **–** Naga se sentó y movió la cola, de inmediato fue como si le dijera a Korra; _No eres la única a la que le gusta saltar los muros. _El Avatar suspiró varias veces y se resignó a que si era descubierta, al menos era por una buena causa.

Después de todo, si no estaba, podía decir que tenía problemas estomacales en las mañanas… Si… Todo por una buena causa, aunque no quería ni imaginar todos los remedios extraños que le obligaría a tomar Kya, apoyada por su madre.

Suspiró por novena vez en la calle del pueblo, intentando llegar a la cabaña correcta, identificó ciertos puntos de referencia y levantó la vista, colinas a lo lejos estaba la figura de su mascota, quien esperaba pacientemente a que ella comprara su pelota y fueran a jugar luego del amanecer, cosa que sí podía dar a conocer a los del Loto Blanco.

Reconoció al moreno con facilidad, se le quedo mirando en el mismo lugar, a unos metros de él en verdad estaba abriendo al amanecer, con algo de pescado fresco colgado en la puerta, sacando un letrero con una lista de los artículos que vendía, siendo acompañado por…

¡¿Tarrlok?!

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez, no era que no sospechara que de hecho, era posible que el hijo menor del gran mafioso de Ciudad República también estuviese vivo, pero encararlo era cuento aparte. Sólo tenía cabeza en esos momentos para Amon.

**–** Quisiera comprar algo. **–** ¿Cuándo demonios había llegado a la puerta, agarrado algo de la mesa de exhibiciones y enfrentado a Noatak así ni más? El mismo se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

**–** ¿Disculpa? **–** Atinó a decir.

**–** Quiero, comprar, algo. **–** Repitió lentamente.

**–** ¿Qué haces aquí? **–**.

**–** ¿No sabes atender a las personas o qué? **–** Se hizo la ofendida, fue en ese momento que el reaccionó y recordó el trato.

**–** ¡Ah! Si… **–** Pensó unos segundos que era lo más conveniente a decir. **–** ¿Qué clase de rama cultural le llama específicamente la atención de nuestras costumbres? **–**.

Las palabras refinadas dejaron en blanco a Korra por un momento, pero luego recordó que aquel hombre que tenía en frente era una mente perfectamente adaptada a la facilidad de manipulación, carraspeó un poco, pero recordó a su Maestra Katara, y sin poder contener su emoción, exclamó:

**–** ¡Las historias! **–** Noatak no supo si reír o llorar de lo infantil que sonó eso.

Volteándose a rebuscar por las mesas del interior, intentó ocultar la gran mueca que se formó en su rostro, a él también le agradaban las leyendas de su Tribu, su madre se las contaba a él y a su hermano con frecuencia cuando eran niños, era algo natural en su gente. Encontró algo perfecto para aquel singular cliente.

**–** Hermano… ¿Te ocurre algo? **–** El menor de los dos se acercó precavido al mencionado, extrañado por como este apretaba los dientes. Korra se acercó y Tarrlok casi deja caer las cerámicas que llevaba en mano al darse cuenta de quién era.

Pero ella le sonrió con descaro y le guiñó un ojo, Noatak por su parte le dio una palmada en el hombro y coloco un dedo sobre sus labios para que no dijese nada. Una mujer mayor salió de una de las habitaciones, al darse cuenta de ello, el menor de los hermanos se dirigió a ella con cierto mareo para ser recibido con soltura y una sonrisa de lado.

**–** Madre… creo que necesito un té… **–** Y desaparecieron por la misma puerta otra vez.

Noatak tuvo que soltar una carcajada en su mente, pero aun así, le sonreía a la joven, quien no tenía ni idea de toda la gracia que desencadenaba con sus acciones.

**–** Primera cliente del día y parece que es suficiente por un mes. **–** Korra le rodó los ojos y el sólo pudo darle lo que llevaba en mano, para que ella lo ojeara mientras le decía el precio. **–** Son siete monedas de plata. **–**.

**–** ¿De qué trata? **–** Inquirió con ojos emocionados.

**–** Cómo nuestro pueblo aprendió Agua Control.** –** Se limitó a resumir.

De un momento a otro Korra recordó toda la historia, y el cómo tanto Katara como sus padres se la contaban, sería genial tenerla escrita para mostrársela a sus amigos para cuando decidiera regresar.

**–** ¡Me lo llevo! **–** Siguió a Noatak a la salida y le entregó el dinero allí. **–** Gracias. **–**.

**–** Cuando dijiste que regresaría antes de lo esperado… **–** Intentó encontrar las palabras para iniciar una conversación corta antes de atender el próximo cliente, un hombre interesado en los pescados. **–** Te esperaba ayer, no que me noquearas tan temprano en la mañana. **–** Pudo ver como ella hacía cierto puchero y se retiraba medianamente irritada.

**–** No podía, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. **–** Se defendió. **–** En fin, te sigo vigilando. **–**. Pero para ser sincera, no esperaba que se volviera una costumbre algo tan inesperado, ir casi todos los días de visita a ese lugar para estar segura de que ese hombre no cambiara de naturaleza otra vez, de la noche a la mañana, y se volviera un nuevo desafío como Avatar.

**–** ¿Quiere decir que me acosaras todas las mañanas? **–** Ella le vio con asombro y enojo.

**–** Ya veremos. **–** Concluyó que se lo había tomado como un reto. **–** Adiós. **–** Ya preguntaría en otro lugar alguna tienda de juguetes para comprarle a Naga su recado, pero no soportaría estar más tiempo en presencia de aquel tipo que parecía tener el poder especial de sacarla de las casillas. Ni pensar que su vida estuvo en riesgo por sus acciones y ahora se trataban casi que cómo vecinos. Bufó a lo lejos y gruñó aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo. No podía estar enfrentando una situación tan alocada y vergonzosa.

No podía olvidar que todavía tenía que mantenerse alerta ante cualquier sospecha.

Noatak la observó retirarse con el pergamino en mano, se la imaginó acurrucada sobre una cama mullida y bien arropada por las mejores pieles del Sur, leyendo el texto en una mano y aguantando una taza de chocolate caliente en la otra, disfrutando de una de las leyendas más antiguas de su cultura.

Por un momento fugaz, quiso estar allí para comentar con ella las fases y actitudes de los personajes, sugiriéndole otros relatos, contemplando su rostro metido de narices en el papel.

Luego, segundo después, abandonó la idea la cual clasificó como "vulgar" para concentrarse en atender el llamado de un cercano. Después de todo, eso sólo sería posible si los dos se hubieran conocido en situaciones distintas.

Aunque quizás… pudieran ser amigos… por ahora…

**Fin del Primer Capítulo**

_Tal Vez…_

* * *

><p>Estuve dispersa en muchos momentos, no sabía muy bien cómo hacer las cosas de la forma más verídica posible, ¿Qué tal quedó? Yo quería que las cosas se fueran encaminando y calentando… así que el Polo Sur es un muy bien escenario para ello :3 Díganme que piensan por favor gente linda!<p>

Como debieron darse cuenta ¡Hay una continuación! De hecho, creo que me he emocionado de más y quiero escribir toda una novela sobre estos dos y su encuentro de portada XD Pero eso depende de **Humpty**, y si le ha gustado, será para mí un placer y enorme honor tenerla al tanto de esta locura…

Espero, por sobre todas las cosas, que no los haya aburrido y que disfrutaran el leer tanto como yo al escribir.

**Marianita-chan =3**

Comentando tardan menos de 2 minutos, y sus palabras significan montañas de chocolates para mí. ¿Cómo manejé a estos dos?


End file.
